


Porntube

by Lansures



Category: SJ - Fandom, 翔润
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansures/pseuds/Lansures





	Porntube

房间里没有开灯，笔记本成了唯一的光源，但微弱的光线并不妨碍到这位播主的放送。他仅仅穿了一件白色T恤跪爬在床上，对着笔记本的摄像头高撅起自己的屁股。T恤落在腰上勾勒出下凹优美的弧线，其他剩余的布料便顺着垂了下来，观看直播的观众可以轻松地越过跨间看到胸前小巧挺立的乳首。主播吐出口中舔湿的自慰棒，缓缓插进身后早就湿润不堪的肉穴中。  
“唔嗯…”主播嘤咛一声又往下塌了塌腰，让泛红的小穴呈现在屏幕的中央。  
噗叽…柔软的小穴不停地收缩，贪婪地将自慰棒吞到更深处，穴口挤出的不少淫液顺着臀肉的线条淌下，在昏暗的房间里应着屏幕而反着水渍的光。主播把自慰棒推向甬道的更深处，口中的音调也拔高了一度。  
“啊…啊哈…”主播戴着口罩让呻吟声有些模糊，但还是抵挡不住一股奶味。趴在床上的主播扭过头看向自己的屁股和在自己体内进出的自慰棒，蒙上水汽的桃花眼沁出了眼泪也沾湿了卷翘的睫毛，迷离的眼神使得他越发性感。主播拔出自慰棒翻过身，大喘气悄做调整后再次朝着摄像头大开双腿，将自慰棒重新埋进体内。主播微微侧身，将小穴吞吐自慰棒的模样完全暴露在镜头前。  
“啊…啊…还要…”细碎的娇吟再次响起，主播向后靠了靠，稍稍垫高了自己后背，将胸前的衣襟高高拉起直到露出胸前的双粒茱萸。他故意用指节夹起挺翘的乳头又或是指尖的按压刺激，让自己的叫声越发的诱人。  
直播间的人数还在飞快地上涨，飘过的弹幕尽是说着些下流的话。逐渐攀上顶峰的主播已经无暇顾及这些，也不去考虑这些宅男在屏幕前是如何看着自己自慰的场景自慰，主播松开了自慰棒，双手开始套弄起被冷落多时的阴茎和囊球。  
主播颤抖着射精了，浑浊的精液洒在光洁的胸前。他粗喘着气挺起身，拔出自慰棒，晃晃悠悠爬到电脑前，将乳首凑近镜头，用指尖抹开乳头上的精液玩弄了一番，最后以招牌wink结束了这场直播。  
“喂，松润，快到你打工时间了。”房间内的灯被毫不客气地打开，室友生田站在门口指了冷漠地指自己腕上的表。  
“你进来的时候先敲个门啊！”被称为松润的色情男主播慌慌张张地拉下衣服盖住裸露的下半身，气鼓鼓地拉下口罩，不知是太热还是害羞，脸颊早已绯红，他朝着门口的室友恶狠狠的丢出抱枕，“你考虑一下我啊！”  
“考虑你？”本来脸无表情生田的脸色变得精彩起来，“隔音这么差，你在房间里喘成这样你考虑过我吗！”  
“嘛...抱歉。”色情男主播低下了头，手指搅在一起掩饰无措的害羞。  
“算了不和你说这了。你干脆把这份打工辞了，我看你直播能赚不少钱。”生田冲着电脑努努嘴，却立刻招来室友的反驳。  
“每天这样我可吃不消。”他麻利地穿上甩到床下的裤子，赤着脚踩上地板悠悠地路过生田身边，“我先去冲个澡。你晚上别忘了锁门。”

被生田称作松润的男人本名叫松本润，一个普通的大学生。偶然间知道了Porntube这个网站后，就立即注册了个账号，依仗着自己奶奶的嗓音，魅惑的桃花眼还有比女人还要精致完美的身体在网站上收获了不少人气，直播一次被打赏的金额也跟着增加，最多的时候甚至超过了他在便利店兼职打工的半个月工资。可不知为何，松本还是不愿辞去这份工作，宁愿打着哈欠，坐在深夜的便利店收银台前草草翻动杂志打磨时间。  
松本打了今晚第八个哈欠后才注意到店里多了位客人，看起来好像是刚加完班的白领。这位白领看上去十分疲惫，但藏青色的西装和浅蓝色斜纹衬衣还是一丝不苟地紧紧贴服在他的身上，胸前绀青色的领带没有被随意解开，温莎结完好地藏匿于衣领之间，脚上则是和发色相近的茶色系带皮鞋敲打在地板上塔塔作响。男人最吸引人的是那双大眼睛，男人仔细端详货架上的商品，松本伏在收银台上，半张脸藏在臂弯里只露一双眼睛饶有兴趣地打量男人的侧脸。微长的刘海稍稍盖住了双眼，睫毛修长，嘴唇饱满而微翘。松本突然很想知道男人的吻，是不是像蛋糕一样甜蜜柔软。男人从货架上拿了一包泡菜，又转身从冰柜里取了两听啤酒，踩着踢踢踏踏的脚步声走向收银。松本见男人过来了，慌忙地站起身，体位的突然改变使得他有些眩晕，双腿一阵发软，幸好有一只手及时捞住他的腰才不至于向后摔倒。  
“啊...谢谢。我没事了。”松本撑在桌面上缓了缓神，男人这才收回越过收银台放在松本腰上的手。  
“是太累了吗？要不要休息会？”  
原来长得好看的男人连声音也这么好听。  
“没关系，我只是…”  
只是…只是什么？松本没想到对上男人的视线后连大脑也停止了运转，支支吾吾吐不出后半句话，只是直勾勾地看着那双大眼睛。  
”怎么了吗？”男人看着松本的反应有些发笑。  
“啊！没、没有...”松本害羞地低下头，无意间撇上了男人的食指，一道伤口让松本突然回想起什么。  
“那个…虽然有些冒昧，请问是Sho.Sさん吗？”

Sho.S也是Porntube网站上的一位主播，其人气并不亚于松本，但S先生从不露出胸肌以上的部分。精壮的上身和尺寸乐观的下体成了他的标志。松本守过他不少次直播，粗喘的低音和勃起的阴茎成为他最好的春药。这次松本能够认出他也全因为看了一天前的直播，认出了S先生食指上的伤口。  
一周后，MJ要在周末和Sho.S合作直播一事引起了热议。  
<他们不会是真的要合作了吧www偷听到粉丝内心了吗www>  
<有人磕他们cp吗！！！SJSJSJSJ！！>  
<哇！真的是梦幻般的合作！！这次我一定要守着看！！！>  
<好期待——>  
松本满意地看着不断增加的评论数，勾起嘴角打开了私信窗口，找到置顶的联系人，手指快速敲打：“那么…周末请多指教了，翔くん❤”

周末的夜晚，MJ直播间准时直播。早就等候多时的观众迫不及待打开了直播间。穿戴整齐的两人一出场，关注便炸开了，密密麻麻地弹幕盖过了二人的直播画面。他们简单地打了招呼后就立刻进入了正题。  
为了不颜出，松本还是戴着大大的口罩，樱井则是带上了假面。松本横躺在床上，由着樱井慢慢卷起他的上衣。松本默契地伸长手臂，利落地脱去上衣，方便了樱井在他胸前的啃吻。樱井一口含住了乳头旁的小痣，舌尖在乳晕打着转，不轻不重地碾压过娇小的乳首，松本不甘寂寞地挺起胸，音量渐高的娇喘压不住的兴奋。这绝非是在做戏，第一次和樱井做爱，第一次在镜头前做爱，伴着羞耻感带来的兴奋此刻像剧烈摇晃过的香槟，噗噜噗噜地往外冒着泡泡。松本伸手勾住樱井的脖子，用小腿蹭着他的下身。或许是出于什么恶趣味，樱井还穿着衬衫西裤，在修身的西裤下包裹出的形状逐渐鼓胀让松本不禁咽了口水。  
好想…想要…  
松本的手下移解开了裤头，扭着腰和屁股慢慢蹭掉裤子。内裤包裹住的屁股圆润饱满，双腿间也有了抬头的趋势。  
“你…你怎么不脱？”松本捧起在自己胸口胡作非为的脑袋娇嗔道。  
“想要了？”樱井笑盈盈地看着松本，放过了充血的乳头，手顺着松本身侧的线条一路向下摸到被水渍染深的内裤，隔着内裤捉弄敏感的龟头。  
“嗯…唔…”松本下意识地并拢双腿，却被樱井大力分开，手指抵在会阴重重一顶。  
“啊啊…shoくん…不要、不要欺负我了…”  
而在所有人的耳中，这似乎都成了继续侵犯的邀请。

<快把他的裤子脱了！！狠狠地操他！！>

 

樱井勾下松本的内裤边，手指挤入冒着淫水的小穴，指头微微一弯，松本又发出拔高的一声奶音。  
“这也算欺负你吗？”  
“…”松本不轻不重地锤了樱井一记，“我要你进来。”  
“等一下。”樱井抽出手指拿来床头柜上的跳蛋，脱下松本的内裤，折起松本的一条腿，让观众看着松本的屁股是如何慢慢地吞下那颗跳蛋。  
樱井摸出遥控器打开了最低档，看着在床上扭来扭去的松本，他跪在床上挺直了上身：“帮我脱衣服。”  
急切想要得到抚慰的松本挣扎着起身，双手打颤地为樱井解开衬衣上扣子。可越是着急就越是解不开，松本变得急躁起来，眉毛皱到一块。樱井的手揉上松本的屁股将跳蛋又往里顶了顶，他柔声安慰：“别急，慢慢来。”  
松本抬眼瞪了樱井一眼，樱井耸耸肩。  
衬衣算是被脱下了，接下去是西裤。松本抽出皮带，解开纽扣，拉下裤链，双手摸上樱井的大腿，捏起些许布料慢慢往下拉。  
“唔——”樱井突然把跳蛋调到了最高档，浑身发软的松本跪趴在他的双腿间。  
“继续。你不想要它吗？”樱井捏起松本的下巴，另一只手拿过摄像头，对准了松本的小脸，对方委屈的眼神让他有些心跳加速。  
<好想让MJ给我口啊www>

<啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊>  
松本拉下樱井的裤子，因为戴着口罩不能口交，他就用肉肉的脸颊讨好般地蹭着发热的巨物。松本故意磨蹭着樱井的龟头，鼻尖萦绕的腥味让松本的后穴更加湿了。  
樱井把摄像头放回原处，快速脱下身上剩余的衣物，松本乖巧地重新躺回床上，对着樱井大开双腿。樱井撕开安全套的包装，刚想给早就勃起的阴茎套上时就被松本阻止了，松本捏着前端从樱井手中抽走，随意朝地上一甩：“不要这个。”  
“想被我中出？”樱井扯出还在工作中的跳蛋。  
“嗯…”松本害羞地偏过头，眼尖的观众还是发现了松本红彤彤的耳朵。  
<害羞的MJ太可爱了>  
<想让他冲我撒娇www>

“那待会好好吃掉哦，我的精液。”樱井挺身插入柔软的甬道，肠肉热情地包裹住樱井的柱身。  
“啊、啊啊啊…”突然的插入让毫无准备的松本尖叫出声，双腿勾紧了樱井的后腰，脚趾都蜷在了一起。  
樱井在松本身体里磨蹭了一会，见松本逐渐放松，拉开环在自己腰上的长腿折至他胸前，大力操干起来。  
“啊…唔啊啊啊…shoくん…啊…”松本思绪被下身交合的快感抽走，抱着自己的膝窝，方便樱井的侵犯。  
樱井拿过摄像头对准交媾的部位。深色的阴茎在雪白的屁股里进出，可怜的小穴被磨得发红，透明的液体在穴口反着光，淫荡无比。镜头渐渐上移，黑漆漆的耻毛间是松本的肉茎，无力地跟着肉体结合的节奏拍打在小腹上。还有肉嘟嘟的胸脯，经过锻炼的微微隆起的胸脯依旧柔软，随着身体晃动。松本越发觉得羞耻，伸手想要盖住交合处，却被樱井一把抓住手腕，摸上被撑得满满的蜜穴：“你看它多兴奋啊…还在不停地在收缩…还要吃我的肉棒…”  
“唔…”松本小脸通红，甩开樱井的束缚，双手捂住了双眼。  
樱井身体前倾，将镜头对准松本的脸：“让他们看看，你被我操到快要高潮的样子。”  
松本摇头，樱井停下律动掌掴松本的屁股作为惩罚：“手放开，让他们看看，不然我不动了。”  
松本这才扭捏地放开手。脸颊绯红，额前的刘海汗水被打湿，几屡发丝粘在眼角。写满情欲的桃花眼勾人魂魄，失焦的眼神让樱井小腹一紧，湿润的眼角叫人心生怜悯。  
“いいねぇ。”樱井把摄像头放回原处，将肉棒抽出，把松本翻了个面，让他跪趴在自己身前后，重新进入那处柔软。  
樱井俯下身紧贴松本后背，手指捏上胸前挺立的乳头。  
“嗯…唔啊…”身后的进出和胸前的爱抚让松本射了出来。软趴趴的松本双手放在两侧紧紧抓住被子，头高高昂起，下身不知廉耻地往后高撅屁股迎合要求更多，在屏幕前形成了优美的曲线。  
“好爽…好舒服…”松本不管不顾地浪叫起来，“shoくん的肉棒好大…啊…好大…”  
“shoくん、插得好深啊…好舒服…嗯…啊…”  
“啊啊…唔嗯…shoくん操我…好爽…”  
“啊啊啊…shoくん…”  
“shoくん…”  
“还要…”  
略微失真的淫叫声让观众沸腾了起来。

<好想操MJ啊想听他叫名字>  
<我要录下来做铃声！！！>  
<射了>  
同样的，一声声软糯的奶音传入耳中，樱井差点射了出来。  
樱井沉住气，直起身又一次拿过摄像头对准私处。  
樱井的囊袋拍打着松本的屁股激起臀浪，啪啪啪的肉体拍打声变得清晰起来。镜头再向上倾斜一些，屏幕中是松本的细腰，樱井扣上的他的腰肆意冲刺，留下了浅浅指印。  
“shoくん…想…”松本侧过头，“我想吻你…”  
下一瞬间，直播的屏幕突然变黑，接着响起松本的一声惊呼，再后来只能听见松本接吻时发出的细细鼻音。  
樱井也想吻松本。当听到松本的请求时，他毫不犹豫地把摄像头按在床铺里。樱井一把扯下面具，拔出肉茎，再次把松本转向自己，挺身插入。樱井俯下身，头微微向右倾，吻上藏在口罩下多时的殷红的唇。  
“唔…”松本的手捧上樱井的脸颊，闭上了双眼细细品尝他一直想要得到的吻。和想象中的一样，樱井的双唇柔软似刚做出来的舒芙蕾一般，轻轻浅浅的啄吻让松本不知餍足，他吐出舌头扫过樱井的下唇邀请一个深吻。樱井会意，舌头窜入松本口中，松本惊觉原来是熔岩蛋糕。在口中翻搅作乱的舌头是巧克力酱，扫过所有的角落，留下一份浓稠的甜蜜。热烈的深吻让松本透不过气，他像猫咪一般发出哼哼，双腿攀上了樱井的腰。  
樱井欣赏着松本颤动的睫毛，鼻尖蹭了蹭松本，用了些气力抱起松本，捧住他的屁股在身上颠簸。松本拨开樱井的刘海，轻吻上他的眼睛，樱井则吻上松本的喉结作为回应。  
“我想射了。”  
“射进来吧，我要。”  
樱井放平松本猛烈地做着最后的冲刺。

直播画面重新亮起，被冷落多时的观众也立刻回到屏幕前。画面中松本虚虚地侧躺在被褥中，胸口剧烈地起伏，樱井抬起他的一条腿，大股精液从屁股里流出。樱井抹了一些在手上，在松本的大腿肉上图画着什么。樱井移开手，精液留下的水渍反射出“Sho”的字样。  
“那么，该说晚安了。”樱井挪动到松本面前把他圈外怀里，小心翼翼地只露出松本毛茸茸的后脑勺，樱井低头亲吻松本的头顶，“晚安。”

 

…

…

…

…

※摄像头未连接※

…

…

…

…  
※直播间已关闭※


End file.
